During surgical operations, for example dental surgical operations, different kinds of instruments may be used. The instruments are often arranged to a tray in a specific position in order to help the surgeon to find the right instrument fast. The tray may be provided with instrument holders, for example a hole with a grommet arranged therein. Next to each holder an information text or an identifying colour may be printed on the tray in order to make it easier to find the correct instrument for a certain operation. Sometimes the instrument providers gives the instruments to be used in a specific surgical operation a certain colour. The text and the colour on the tray may correspond to the colour on the instrument.
Before the surgical operation, for example a dental surgical operation, the surgical tray is prepared with, for example, different drills and the implants to be used. A custom drilling and installation protocol may state what implants, drills and implants holders to use in each specific osteotomy. The correct drills and implants are then arranged to the tray according to the protocol and in the right holders according to the text on the tray. Hence, for each specific situation, i.e. implant type, size etc., the tray is loaded differently.
As much as the printed information and colour helps the surgeon it may also be a problem since too much information may be annoying or confusing, especially if some of the information is not relevant to the particular osteotomy to be performed.
Further, if instruments are used from another provider than the one providing the tray, the text and colour on the tray may not correspond to the colour or the order of the instruments to be used and is then more confusing than helping.
Hence, there is a need to improve surgical trays.